


Daryl/Beth Fanart -hold your hand

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Older Man/Younger Woman, Team Delusional (Walking Dead), beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl/beth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Daryl/Beth Fanart -hold your hand

Lyrics are from Dust to Dust by The Civil Wars. Have a lovely weekend everyone. 😘

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/50011/50011_original.png)


End file.
